One More Chance
by kokkilamb01
Summary: Just one more chance. That was all he wanted.                     Naruto doesn't belong to me


Title: One More Chance

Pairing: SasuSaku

Summary: Just one more chance. That was all he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke could still remember the time when his brother had killed his family and clan. He could still feel the warm blood on his fingers and the sight of his parents' body. He was shocked when he found his brother; he had killed their parents and the clan. _Why? Why?_ He would ask himself countless times. He was small back then and he was unsure why his brother would do such a thing. Was he thirsty for more power? Why did he not kill him? Why did he want him to suffer alone? He was young and afraid. He thought his brother was going to kill him that moment. He knew he was shaking and his feet were rooted to the ground as he stared at his brother in fear. He thought it he was going to be killed, but he woke in the hospital. Remembering what his brother had said, to hunt and despise him.

Ever since then he had shut himself from the world and his emotions. He only concentrated on becoming stronger, strong enough to kill the only person he wanted to kill, to finally get his revenge. He had studied hard and practiced his skills, with only one goal in mind. He wanted to become strong and finally fulfil his destiny.

He thought he had shut himself, and locked his emotions away. But since he had been teamed up with Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, he had felt emotions he never thought he could be able to feel. Naruto would always get into a fight with him, trying to prove that he was better and stronger than him in any way possible. He found the rambunctious blonde infuriatingly annoying but he was truthfully jealous of him. He had no parents but was seen smiling and joking around, making friends. Naruto had changed from the person who was always looked down by others to someone who vowed he would change how people looked at him. He vowed he would become Hokage. Sasuke found that idea absurd, and had insulted him countless times but Naruto was adamant. He still wanted to become Hokage.

Sakura, the sweet girl that annoyed him till no end. She was always following him around and fought with the other girls for his attention. She had truthfully cared for him and had wanted to make him happy, but he would always hurt her and tell her she was annoying. She would feel hurt, but it never stopped her from trying again the next day. She was weak but incredibly smart. She had helped him when he was injured and she was the first one he saw when he woke up from the Nightmare Realm his brother had put him in. She was the one that had engulfed him in a hug and cried when he woke up. She was the one that had nursed him back to health. Yet, he did not know what to do with her around. He remembered her tears and her pleading when he was leaving the village. She had offered to leave with him and confessed her love. She had promised that if he stayed, they would be happy. She had begged and cried. He knew he had to leave the village and become stronger to reach his goals. He wanted to search for Orochimaru that had promised to grant him power, in exchange for his body. He had agreed as long as he would be able to kill his brother. The cursed seal was just a taste of the power he could achieve and he wanted more. But, he could still remember how his heart ached as he watched her cry and plead. She had really cared for him and would do anything to help him. He regretted the fact that he only said a 'Thank You' to her before leaving her on the bench. He could have said more. He _should_ have said more. He had wiped her tears before planting a soft kiss to her forehead. He left after that.

Years had passed and he trained under Orochimaru becoming stronger. His goal unchanged. Every time he slept he could remember her laugh, her tears and her warm smile. He would wake up training harder than ever to erase the thoughts wanting to clear his mind from memories that kept him awake all night. He wanted to become strong and kill his brother. Nothing should stand in his way, nothing. He did not think that his former team mates would still be searching for him waiting and hoping he would return to the village. He would have liked it better if his team mates had hated him for leaving. He would know how to react to hate. But they still cared for him, wanting him to return with them. It would have been easier if he did not have friends and concentrate on his revenge. He thought he had severed his bonds but they never gave up searching for him.

The first time he had seen them, Kakashi was not present. There was also another shinobi to replace him. Someone called Sai. He had seen Sakura and Naruto again. The few people he never wanted to see again. He had thought that maybe by killing him during their battle years ago would have been easier. But he did not want to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan the way his brother had. He wanted to defeat him using his own methods, not his brother's. He knew that they could never defeat him. He wanted to finish them all off to stop the memories from appearing again to stop him from wondering if life could have been different if he did not leave, if he had remained with her. But his hatred for his brother overpowered the rest of his feelings; he wanted revenge more then anything else, even her. He knew the only way was to kill them all then and there but Orochimaru stopped him. The last thing he saw before he disappeared were those piercing emerald eyes, crying. Crying because of him. He had hurt her again.

Soon after that, Orochimaru sent hundreds of Sound nin to attack him, testing his abilities. He had defeated each and every one of them but he had not killed any of them. His only goal was to kill one person. He was stronger than ever now. He knew that Orochimaru was no longer of use to him. He was no longer worthy of having his body and the Sharingan. He attacked his former master, in his attempt to kill him. Even though, he had clearly won the battle, his former master initiated the body-stealing jutsu. But, he managed to reverse the process and absorb him instead. With his former master out of the way, he would be able to find and kill his brother. He recruited some of his test subjects and immediately set off to find his brother. He killed his recruits too. No one was going to get in the way of him killing his brother.

He had a battle with his brother in the Uchiha Hideout, after finding his crow clone in one of the Akatsuki bases. He was finally going to extract his revenge. He was finally going to kill his brother. All his life was dedicated to killing his brother. When he faced his brother, he could feel his anger and hatred. He _hated_ his brother for forcing him to go down this path. But part of him knew they were _his_ _own_ choices and not his brother's. His brother had taken the time to tell him the origins of the Uchiha clan and the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan. They were soon engaged in a battle of genjutsu. One genjutsu after another was cast, but he appeared victorious, as he was able to escape his brother's Tsukuyomi. They fought, he escaped his brother's Amaterasu and he decided to use his lightning technique. His brother managed to survive from that attack by using Susanoo, the third technique of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Little did he realize that through one of his snake summons, Orochimaru was still trying to take over his body. He thought that he was going to die and he would never be able to kill his brother, his only goal in his life. But his brother used Susanoo to seal Orochimaru in a permanent genjutsu, causing him to weaken greatly. He found this as his only chance to kill him, but his attack was useless. He was pushed back against the wall, his brother reaching for his eyes. But he just stood motionless as his brother poked his forehead and smiled at him. He could remember the last few words he had said to him, "Forgive me Sasuke… It ends with this." Before he fell to the ground dead. He had finally killed his brother.

Now he lay on the ground, weak and vulnerable. What was going to happen now? He had killed his brother and had successfully extracted his revenge for the Uchiha Clan. Was he going to die here? Next to his brother? He closed his eyes.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

He could hear someone call for him. The voice sound familiar and he could vaguely remember pink hair and beautiful green eyes. He thought that he would have forgotten her by now but hearing her call his name caused some of the memories and emotion that was locked away to resurface. He remembered the time he spent with Team 7. There was no pain and sorrow like how he felt now. Did he regret leaving? Would it have been different? He always thought that he was beyond saving but the presence beside him said otherwise. He could feel her warm hands on his body as she started to heal him. Was it too late?

For once, he remembered all the times he wished to forget. The missions, the times he spent fighting and arguing with Naruto. The times he would stare at Sakura. And he realized that he _did_ make a mistake leaving the village. He realized that the path he took only caused more pain and suffering to him and the people he cared about. He tried to open his eyes, but the pain was too unbearable. He wanted to see her face, her eyes and her smile. He wanted to remember how she had smiled at him, the warm smile that would make him feel wanted and less lonely. He needed her. He realized that now. If he were given one more chance, would things have been different? Would he have spent his time with her? Would he live happily? A place where there was no pain and loneliness. A place he could feel her warmth against him, his face in her hair. That was all he wanted now. Just one more chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Phew. Finally got that out. : ) **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I was thinking that this should be a one-shot.**

**But you guys decide, cause I'm not sure. :S**


End file.
